


Ship

by traccigaryn



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traccigaryn/pseuds/traccigaryn
Summary: Harry Kim meets Voyager for the first time.
Kudos: 11
Collections: Voyager Writing Game Prompts





	Ship

This ship is beautiful.

He's been on other starships, of course. Bigger ones. Tested ones. But they were never his.

This. This feels like home already, if home can be 150 people and a captain whose competence scares him (no seriously, she's amazing and scary), and grey corridors that all look the same. Not that he got lost on his way to the mess hall. (Okay, he did.) 

All that studying, all that work, and he's finally got his ship. Good things are coming, he knows it. Probably nothing like he's ever dreamed, but they're coming, and he's ready. (Right?)


End file.
